<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatchu gon' do with it? by starsnatched</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857378">whatchu gon' do with it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched'>starsnatched</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Breeding, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Highkey power bottom Johnny, Light breathplay, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet play if you squint, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Yukhei,” Johnny casually says as they step into their apartment. They’re tugging off their shoes as Johnny turns to his boyfriend. “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“What the fuck was what?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” Johnny growls. The smell of ginger is light at first— almost like a blanket of security, or maybe a signal to Yukhei that it’s his last chance to redeem himself. “You know exactly what I’m talking about."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatchu gon' do with it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg. i cant believe i wrote this. i have no idea if this turned out well, but... here it is omg</p><p>anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re playing two truths, one lie. </p><p>“I like spicy food, I’m fluent in Thai,” Yukhei giggles as their friend group lets out whoops and cheers. “And I’m the top in bed.”</p><p>“Too much info!” Johnny screeches as their friends burst into laughter. Johnny tackles Yukhei off the sofa and into the ground. “Yukhei!” </p><p>“I guess the third one is a truth then,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Johnny Suh, begging for a knot. I mean, no offense to you, but like… wow, Lucas managed to break through your alpha instincts, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Johnny stops choking his boyfriend for a moment to point a deadly finger at the omega. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to get dicked down!” </p><p>“I’m not judging! I mean,” Doyoung nudges his omega mate, Jaehyun. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Yukhei seems like he's got game.”</p><p>“He’s got you in a dick trance,” Donghyuck, the proud alpha that he is, announces to the room. “Ohhh, Johnny hyung’s in a dick tranc—”</p><p>“Markie, <i>please</i> make your boyfriend shut up before I beat his ass too.” Johnny growls, hands going back to Yukhei’s throat as he throttles the ever-living shit out of the younger. Yukhei just grins, as arrogant as ever; his cedarwood scent rolls off in smug waves.  </p><p>“Don’t kill him yet! We didn’t even guess what the lie was!” Mark tries to shush his mate, but Donghyuck can be a handful. </p><p>“He’s not fluent in Thai. Ask Ten about it,” Johnny grumbles. Yukhei’s black hair covers his eyes, but it’s not long enough to hide the fact that he’s baring his fangs; he’s tired of playing. Johnny shoots him a look, a silent and blatant threat. “Can barely scrape by.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Yukhei spits. His hands meet Johnny’s, and they pry off the fingers closed around his throat. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been improving.”</p><p>“Careful there,” Doyoung calls. “Don’t make Lucas angry or he’s gonna destroy you tonight.”</p><p>Their friends snicker. Even Mark covers his mouth with his hands to hide a snort, and Jaehyun— Johnny’s bro, his platonic soulmate— can’t wipe the dimpled grin off his face. Yukhei’s drunk off the power, actually, and joins in the laughter. The smirk on his face never leaves, “Yeah, babe. Gotta be careful, hm?”</p><p>Johnny’s eye twitches, but then he laughs, too. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle into moon-like crescents so that no one sees the glint in them. He throws his head back and laughs with his throat instead of his chest, playing it cool. And when his fangs wink under the shitty living room lights, everyone else thinks it’s an accident. Just adrenaline from the play fighting. </p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny's laugh dies down to meaningful chuckles. Even if his signature ginger scent is sharper than usual, everyone else just attributes it to the excitement of challenging an alpha; <i>obviously</i>, Doyoung would say, challenging a more dominant alpha makes the pheromones go haywire. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yukhei,” Johnny casually says as they step into their apartment. They’re tugging off their shoes as Johnny turns to his boyfriend. “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“What the fuck was what?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” Johnny growls. The smell of ginger is light at first— almost like a blanket of security, or maybe a signal to Yukhei that it’s his last chance to redeem himself. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“Was just a game,” Yukhei shrugs, brushing it off. “And it’s half-true, anyway. I think.”</p><p>“Hm,” Johnny hums, stepping past Yukhei to let himself stretch in the living room. He lets his bones crack and his joints loosen up as he groans, “Half? I’d say that it’s… forty percent true.”</p><p>“You let me top almost <i>all</i> the time,” And Johnny can hear Yukhei’s eye roll as he makes his way to the bedroom. His voice is loud and almost smacks Johnny in the face with its nonchalance. “And you like it.”</p><p>“You know what? You’re right. I do,” Johnny’s angry. He can feel it bubble under his skin, and his instincts tell him to grab something and throw it at the wall. But no— Johnny is patient. He knows how to behave, unlike a… particular alpha he knows. It’s exactly why his voice is as smooth as melted butter as he follows Yukhei into their room. His eyes zero in on Yukhei. “Oh good, you’re already shirtless. Kneel beside the bed.”</p><p>Yukhei freezes, stops himself from putting on a more comfortable shirt. His loose shorts are sloppily put on, one side clinging higher than the other. “What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Bro, I’m changing my clothes,” Yukhei laughs nervously, “Do we really have to do this… now? Why not la—”</p><p>“That wasn’t a request, pup,” Johnny’s fangs reveal themselves again, in a razor sharp smile. Ginger threatens to wrap itself around Yukhei’s neck, something more effective than Johnny's own hands. “Fucking kneel.” </p><p>Yukhei lets the shirt he was holding drop to the floor in favor of raising his hands, slowly backing away. His eyes never break away from Johnny’s, and he doesn’t stop moving until he feels his shin knock into one of the bed’s wooden legs. He slowly sinks onto the floor, tucking in his knees.</p><p>“Good,” Johnny purrs, peeling off his own shirt. Yukhei stiffens up and hisses as he watches Johnny undo his pants. “Stand down, Xuxi.”</p><p>“Are we seriously doing this <i>now?</i>” Yukhei balls his hands into fists as he growls deep from his chest. Johnny just gets in his space, cooing like he never heard his boyfriend open his mouth at all. “What the hell, babe?”</p><p>“You seemed so proud that you top most of the time, when really it’s only because I let you,” Johnny tugs his pants down to his calves before he sits on the edge of the bed. He lets his fingers trace Yukhei’s plump lips— he even lifts the upper one to see the fangs poke out a bit, from the gums. Just a little. “You wouldn’t bite me, would you? If I really wanted to, I could just… pin you against the mattress and let you hang on my knot. Make you take what I give you and you’ll thank me for it. Isn’t that right, puppy?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Yukhei growls, but he doesn’t move. Not even when Johnny leans down to leave a kiss on top of his head. “I can always fight you, you know.”</p><p>“But you don’t,” Large hands play with the black hair with such indifference, and Yukhei’s neck pops a vein as Johnny smirks condescendingly, the fucking bastard. “And even if you did, I always win. <i>Always</i>.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Is the only thing that leaves Yukhei's mouth, no matter how weak it may seem. Fingers dig into the messy cloud of hair, and Yukhei squirms. “Fuck, don’t do t-that.”</p><p>“Who are you to tell me what I can or can’t do?” Johnny’s voice makes Yukhei’s hair stand on end in fear; it also makes his grind his teeth with rage. Johnny's voice is low, dangerous— a challenge, if Yukhei takes it. But he doesn’t. He won’t, and Johnny knows that full well. “I thought we established that I make the rules here. Or is puppy too stupid that he forgot?”</p><p>“Don’t,” Yukhei gasps, face being tinted with a faint pink. He’s being pulled up, to almost meet Johnny eye to eye. “N-No—”</p><p>“Stop?” Johnny mutters, tone a little more smooth now. “We can stop if you really want to. It’s okay.”</p><p>Yukhei squeezes his eyes shut, brings his hands to his face as he muffles out a, “No. No, I… I like it, hyung.” </p><p>“Yeah? Then remove your hands,” When Yukhei doesn’t move, Johnny growls. It makes the former place his hands demurely on his lap, but Yukhei’s eyes are still shut tight. “Look at me.” </p><p>Slowly, Yukhei's eyes flutter open. They flicker around, trying to fix on something else, but a deep rumbling from Johnny makes Yukhei’s gaze snap toward him. Johnny's eyes burn holes, and it makes Yukhei shiver. </p><p>Johnny thinks it’s a good look on him— fear, and arousal. Dread and anticipation. The slight tremble that wracks through Yukhei's body and the hard-on that presses itself against the his foot. Glinting fangs that threaten to cut skin but a chin slightly tipped back to expose the skin of a neck. </p><p>Johnny thinks it’s a good look on him, and it’s something he wants to see on Yukhei again and again and again. </p><p>“Let’s get this off, hm? No touching,” Johnny makes his boyfriend kneel tall as he tugs down his shorts and briefs. He tuts. “Needy puppy.”</p><p>“I’m not!” The reply was probably meant to be a growl, but it comes off as a whine instead. Johnny laughs as he lets the clothes bunch around Yukhei's lower thighs. He fists the younger's cock and pumps it once just to feel Yukhei twitch. “Fuck—”</p><p>“Dirty mouth.” Is all Johnny says before he actually starts to stroke properly. Yukhei gasps, thrusting up, but Johnny doesn’t give him more. </p><p>“Hyung,” Yukhei breathes out, knees wobbling. His position is uncomfortable and no doubt his knees will be sore by the end of it, but he knows that Johnny would stop if he sits back on his haunches. “Oh f-fuck, <i>hyung</i>—”</p><p>And Johnny knows what he’s doing. When he digs his thumb into the slit to hear Yukhei gasp? Johnny knows <i>exactly</i> what he’s doing. He smirks when he feels Yukhei lays heavy on his fingertips— he hasn’t even properly jerked his boyfriend off, yet he's on his way to full hardness. </p><p>Speaking of, Yukhei can’t help but grab at Johnny’s arm as he moans out a, “Hyung!” </p><p>Immediately, Johnny pulls away. His brows are furrowed and his mouth is schooled into an angry line. The ginger is overpowering Yukhei’s senses, and it immediately makes him feel guilty. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to, I promise. I… I just forgot, honestly, I—” </p><p>“Sit,” Is the only thing Johnny says, and it’s so threatening that Yukhei immediately plops back down. He's breathing heavily, pulse racing in his ears as Johnny casually shimmies off his pants and boxers. Yukhei isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks he sees a flash of blue in between the asscheeks.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Johnny’s legs are suddenly spread on the bed, questions written all over his face. The beginnings of a smirk start to curl on his lips as his other hand dances across the... “You saw the plug, puppy?” </p><p>Yukhei nods, swallowing when Johnny's grin becomes wider. Johnny keeps on talking as he unceremoniously flings his clothes somewhere in the room, “Yeah? Remember a while ago, puppy? I let you fuck me and claim me, even plugged myself before we left.”</p><p>“Yes,” Yukhei breathes out as Johnny shows off the plug that’s adorned with a blue gemstone. It’s nestled perfectly in Johnny’s hole, and it winks with a little shimmer. “God, yes, hyung.”</p><p>Johnny makes a show of moaning as he slightly twists the plug this way and that. Yukhei squirms, doing his best to stay put. </p><p>“Does puppy wanna claim me again?” Johnny croons, making his boyfriend kneel up taller once more. “What makes you think you deserve it? If I remember correctly, you were being a fucking brat about it.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Yukhei mutters, hands reaching to twist the bedsheets up. Johnny is right there— it’s just so easy to reach up and tug his boyfriend down to ravish him, but… it’s not in Yukhei's place to do so. “Puppy’s sorry.” </p><p>“Hmm,” The way Johnny hums is contemplative. Yukhei feels Johnny pull him up so that he’s standing. His shorts and briefs pool around his ankles. “You’re not really doing a good job at convincing me.”</p><p>“Hyung, please,” Yukhei chokes back a whine when he feels Johnny’s pulling him closer. He leans forward, practically caging Johnny in. “Puppy’s sorry. Won’t do it again, promise.” </p><p>“Oh really now?” </p><p>“Yes,” Yukhei breathes out, keening high in his throat when Johnny grabs his dick and lightly taps it against his own rim. “Yes, yes, <i>fuck</i>—”</p><p>Johnny pulls back, seemingly satisfied. “We’ll see. Get the lube.” </p><p>It’s almost laughable how Yukhei turns and practically tears apart the bedside drawer for the small bottle. Johnny makes himself comfortable, letting himself fall back onto the bed. </p><p>Yukhei barely turns when he’s hit with intertwined ginger and cedarwood, the scent of arousal as Johnny removes the plug and pushes the come in him out; his mouth waters at the smell of it. </p><p>“I thought you said you were sorry, puppy,” Johnny laughs as he’s being bracketed in by his boyfriend, the latter of whom is furiously scenting him and growling. Johnny feels teeth graze his neck, which prompts him to grab a fistful of the black hair and pull Yukhei back. The younger goes with a strained whimper. “I don’t think you are.” </p><p>“No,” Yukhei gasps. His eyes are glossy, and they shine with a desperate need to please. “So sorry. So, so sorry. Hyung.” </p><p>“Yes?” Johnny raises a brow, taking the bottle from Yukhei's shaky fingers. He pops the cap open with a click, and lets the lube slide across his fingers. He takes Yukhei’s cock and jerks him off, feeling satisfaction coil in his chest when Yukhei whines and pins his own palms on the mattress. “What do you need, puppy?”</p><p>“Can puppy please fuck hyung?” The words are edged with fangs and a tongue lapping at Johnny’s neck to taste borderline-spicy ginger. Maybe it was supposed to come off as a snarl, but how Yukhei says it is far from it— especially when Johnny guides his dick to kiss his rim. He minutely rocks against the tempting heat. “P-Please. Need it so bad. Puppy loves making hyung feel good.”</p><p>“You feel so good, puppy,” Johnny moans a little too loud as his boyfriend’s cock splits him open. Yukhei sniffles, shaking like a leaf in the wind; he wasn’t given permission to move, and so he stays rooted in his spot all the while Johnny grinds against him. “Stretching me so well.”</p><p>“Hyung— <i>hyung</i>,” Yukhei sobs as he feels Johnny clench around him. It’s too hot, too tight, too much. His arms wobble as he just about rips the sheets as he tries to ground himself. “Please, I… hyung….”</p><p>Johnny shrugs, “Okay.”</p><p>Yukhei snaps up, eyes boring holes onto Johnny’s own pair with hope and confusion. “W-What?”</p><p>“Okay,” Johnny smiles, as pleased as punch, with smoldering eyes that hold dirty promises. He runs a hand down his boyfriend’s chest, touch fiery as much as his gaze. “Fuck me, puppy. You wanna be a good boy for me, yeah? Show hyung how good you are, how good you— f-fuck!”</p><p>Yukhei is indeed a puppy. He yelps in delight like one and bears down on Johnny, thrusts with no coordination or rhythm whatsoever, eager to fuck his come right back in. He feels Johnny claw at his back, hears him hiss as well as moan, and just tries to fuck up into the tight ass as much as he can. </p><p>“S-Stop,” Johnny feels the words being a burdensome weight on his tongue as Lucas ruthlessly pounds him into the bed. The younger man whimpers, hair falling to hide the dazed look in his eyes; he’s too far gone. “Xuxi!”</p><p>“Feels so g-good,” Yukhei babbles. There’s absolutely no finesse in the way he fucks Johnny. His cedarwood scent envelopes the room and doesn’t let Johnny go. “Feels s-so good, love hyung so m-much—”</p><p>“Stop,” Johnny wraps a firm hand around the younger’s throat, and Yukhei stills. The latter lets out a quiet groan, twitching, as he exposes his neck. Ginger rears its head like a viper ready to strike, if needed. “Listen to me.”</p><p>Johnny let’s out a little ‘tsk’. Yukhei’s a good puppy, normally, but sometimes he can get a little too excited. Oh, not on purpose, of course— he doesn’t blame Yukhei for acting a little dumb, but what kind of alpha would he be if he doesn’t put Yukhei in his place?</p><p>“Here’s what you do,” Johnny says, lightly pressing on the pulse of the shorter’s neck. He almost smirks when he feels the cock inside him kick weakly; Yukhei had always been one for rough play. “You’re going to fuck me slow and deep, and you're going to keep fucking me like that until I come, because I said so. You’re gonna listen, right, puppy?”</p><p>“Puppy will try.” Yukhei nods weakly, sniveling.  </p><p>Johnny shakes his head, “Not good enough. You can try all you want, but I want you to <i>do</i>. Got it?” </p><p>“Yes. Y-Yes, hyung.”</p><p>Johnny coos, letting go of his boyfriend to sprawl himself across the sheets. He relaxes, and lets his gaze force shivers to rise across the expanse of Yukhei’s chest; he can feel goosebumps, tattoos, and a low warm, thrumming underneath the inked skin. </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, baby,” Johnny moans out as Yukhei pulls out and slams back in. The squelching sound and Yukhei’s slightly trembling hips don’t impede how deep he gets in. “Like t-that.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Lucas mutters, bending down to nibble at his boyfriend’s neck. True to his word, he goes slow— his thrusts now have precision, and it leaves trails of blue stars and streaks comets behind Johnny’s eyelids. “Love i-it. Loves how hyung f-feels around puppy.”</p><p>“Mm, yeah?” Johnny feels the deep, guttural sounds being punched out of him every time Yukhei meets his hips with a loud smack. The younger thrusts in with purpose, with badly-concealed intent. He delays pulling out at one point to feel Johnny clamp down on him. “How does it— s-shit— feel, puppy?”</p><p>“So... so good,” Yukhei pants, lips branding themselves on Johnny's skin. His instincts tell him to mark up what’s rightfully his, and he gives in to them. “Feels so f-fuckin’ amazing.”</p><p>“<i>Alpha</i>,” Johnny usually does things on purpose, and now is no different. He hears a growl and feels firm hands push him down further into the mattress. Cedarwood-scented pheromones make Johnny’s eyes water. “C’mon, alpha. <i>Puppy</i>. Fuck me. Fuck m—”</p><p>The words dissolve into whimpers when the Yukhei's blunt nails still manage to bite into his skin. Yukhei manages to keep his slow pace, but he grinds into Johnny, too— he wants to make sure his boyfriend can feel all of him. “Xuxi...”</p><p>Yukhei snaps, fangs making their mark as they glide to tickle Johnny’s nipple, before he bites down. Johnny lets out a choked cry, legs wrapping around Yukhei’s waist as the latter opens him up so good. Johnny can only let out breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’s at every single stroke. Every thrust has him scooting up the bed little by little, and he only realizes it when Yukhei drags him back down with a fierce grip and a snarl.</p><p>“Hyung,” Yukhei's voice has Johnny throwing his head back, has him leaving red lines down Yukhei’s back. The younger's tone is so unlike him; it’s low and rough, scratching the itch that lays underneath Johnny's flushed skin. “Wanna breed.”</p><p>“Gonna come s-soon,” Johnny squirms as his core bubbles up with a familiar heat. His muscles alternate between tensing and relaxing as he messily starts to jerk himself off. “You feel s-so… amazing inside, puppy. S-So good for m-me.”</p><p>“Come,” Yukhei barks, as an order. So caught up in his alpha roots, but Johnny doesn’t admonish him. On the contrary, the latter just hisses and grinds back into the unforgiving slap of his boyfriend’s hips against his own. “Come.”</p><p>“Ah!” Yukhei’s hands on his hips are too hot, and they hold him down just a little too much that Johnny thinks there’s going to be bruises. Like a good puppy, Yukhei keeps his slow pace, but Johnny is positive that he’ll be gaping afterwards. One tap against his prostate and Johnny's arching his back. “Alpha—”</p><p>Johnny hears a purr, condescension and admiration an odd but fitting mix, right beside his ear. He feels the younger throbbing in him as his boyfriend zeroes in on his sweet spot. Johnny tenses up, curling his toes, and he rubs his thumb all around the head of his own cock. </p><p>He gasps, uses his free hand to fist the younger’s hair, and Yukhei <i>knows</i>.</p><p>Yukhei hums contentedly, licking up a stripe of Johnny's neck to the flavor of sweat and earthy, spicy ginger; the latter has Yukhei biting down to get a taste, and Johnny sobs. </p><p>“So good,” Johnny can only repeat as tears run down his face at last. “S-So good.”</p><p>He only gets a grunt in response as Yukhei’s hellbent on milking him dry, forcing every last drop out of him. Something deep inside of Yukhei's core is satiated when he feels a small amount of come land on him, to streak across his abs. </p><p>“So good, puppy,” Johnny murmurs as he steadily comes back down from the clouds. Yukhei had stopped moving, only nibbling and licking on skin to help bring Johnny back. “You can use me, as a reward.”</p><p>Yukhei perks up, eyes shining. “Go fast?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Johnny leaves kisses along his boyfriend’s neck as he braces himself. “You can go fast, puppy.”</p><p>Yukhei is indeed a puppy. He hastily folds Johnny in half as his hips become an overeager blur. His eyelids flutter and his mouth drops open in ecstasy as Johnny twitches and takes it all. Johnny lets out muted whimpers, and Yukhei thinks he likes the view of Johnny having made a mess in between them.</p><p>“Puppy,” Johnny slurs, tongue too heavy. </p><p>“Gonna breed,” Yukhei mutters, whining. He thinks he hits Johnny’s prostate once or twice, through sheer luck— it’s the way his boyfriend grabs onto his arms and leaves deep indents with his fingernails, that makes it obvious. “W-Wanna breed.”</p><p>“Are you gonna claim me?” Johnny whispers hotly into Yukhei ear. “Are you? Tell me.”</p><p>“Gonna claim h-hyung,” Yukhei whispers as if in a trance. He’s mesmerized when he watches Johnny's hand glide in between them to jerk himself off again. The wet sounds from both Johnny’s fingers and Yukhei’s pace paint such a pretty picture in the latter’s mind. “Gonna breed— <i>ngh</i>—!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Johnny draws out with half-lidded eyes as Yukhei trembles. None of them move as the younger’s cock throbs inside Johnny a couple of times before Yukhei gives it to him. Johnny feels how his boyfriend pulses inside of him, and hears how Yukhei whimpers on shaky arms. He can't feel Yukhei filling him up, but there's always next time. “Claim me, puppy.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Yukhei whines, thrusting his hips shallowly to ride it out. He squeezes his eyes shut and heaves, heartbeat racing, and the only time he opens them is when he feels fingers dance across his cheek— Johnny is staring up at him with all the stars in his own gaze.</p><p>“That was…” Johnny breathes out, then looks down. He came again, but the amount of his second load isn’t much. “Amazing.” </p><p>“Was good,” Yukhei agrees, slowly pulling out. He bites his lip when sees come dripping out of the other. Johnny's hole flutters around nothing. “Sorry for making a mess.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you know I like messes,” Johnny says, giggling when he hears his boyfriend squeak. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Really, really good.”</p><p>“Good,” Johnny coos. He sighs as he feels the Yukhei nuzzle his neck. “Shall we take a shower now?”</p><p>“Later,” Yukhei had always been a cuddler after sex. He rolls to lie beside Johnny to hold him close, cum and all. “Wanna hold.”</p><p>It always takes a while for Yukhei to come back, but Johnny doesn’t mind one bit. He plays with Yukhei's mussed, damp black hair as he slings a leg over him. Cum dribbles out of him, but neither of them care. In fact, it just makes Yukhei whisper sweet nothings and praises. </p><p>“Good puppy,” Johnny says, leaving a hickey of his own among the warm scent of cedarwood. Yukhei just sighs softly, burrowing his nose into the crook of Johnny's neck. Their feet dangle off the edge of the bed even though their legs are tangled together. That's what they get for being tall, Johnny supposes.</p><p>“Am a good puppy.” Yukhei mutters, and he’s rewarded with a kiss on top of his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god. I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS.</p><p>so anyway ... let me know what you think by leaving kudos, comments, or both?</p><p>twitter: @starsnatched</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>